Love At First Sight
by ImagineBTR
Summary: When James sees you for the first time he cant help but ask you out. At first you reject his offer but he then covinces you. What will happen on the first date?
1. Chapter 1

**Love At First Sight **

*you walk in Starbucks after having a class in collage to do homework. you sit down and start typing an essay*

*James walks in but you don't notice then you drop your books and glasses and you both reach down for the same book. You touch each others hands and make close eye contact. You get up and he gives you your book and glasses.*

You: I'm sorry about that

James: Its alright but uhh would you want to go out with me tonight?

You: Uhhmm I don't think that would be a good idea I have a lot of homework and if I go back to my dorm I can't concentrate with my room mates.

James: Come on you know you need a break. Please

You: Okay but I need to finish this last paragraph at least.

James: Okay.

*he goes and orders you and him a starbucks then brings it you*

You: Thanks but you didnt have to.

James: Yes I did.

You: Okay well I'm done with the paragraph now.

James: Well where do you want to go tonight?

You: I don't know. I don't know. I don't get out much. Sorry...

James: Its okay. Is there a movie you want to see?

You: I don't really know. I feel really stupid right now...

James: You're not stupid you're here taking advance creative writting classes I would never be able to do something like that.

You: Yeah but its just that I'm only school smart I don't have any friends that I hang out with.

James: Don't be too sure about that yet.

You: Okay?...

James: Come on I'm gonna take you to a movie.

*he takes your hand then takes your bag for you*

You: I could carry that myuself.

James: I know.

*he walks you to his car and opens the door for you*

You: Wait were going right now?

James: Yeah, now is the best time.

You: No, now is not the best time. I look like crap.

James: No you don't you're beautiful.

You: Okay I guess we can go now then

*you get in the car and he closes it for you then he drives to the movies*

*he gets out of the car and the car next to him is your ex boyfriend's...


	2. Chapter 2

*you see that he's with another girl and you just ignore him.*

*James takes your hand and walks with you into the movie

You: Uhh… What are we going to see?

James: Well, what do you like?

You: Oh uhh it doesn't matter but I like action movies….

James: Great I love action movies.

You: Really?

James: Yeah I think there cool.

You: Oh well…

James: Well what?

You: Nothing.

James: Okay then.

*James gets the movie tickets then walks you to your seats*

*Halfway through the movie during the scary parts James slowly starts putting his arm around you. You let him and start to pretend to be scared. You continue pretending to be scared and you lay your head on his chest. He starts stroking your hair throughout the rest of the movie.*

*After the movie James takes your hand and helps you up then walks you to the car*

James: So did you like the movie?

You: Yeah it was okay I guess.

James: I'm sorry.

You: For what?

James: You were scared.

You: No I wasn't.

James: Are you sure?

You: Yeah, I uhh…

James: You what?

You: I was faking.

James: Oh uhh..

You: Sorry, It's just that I sort of just wanted you to have your arm around me.

James: Oh well that's fine.

You: It's because…

*James interrupts you*

James: It's alright you don't have to explain yourself.

You: No I need to.

James: Okay?

You: I mean like it's because for the first time in my life after my last boyfriend. I actually felt safe.

James: Oh I'm sorry. Well for sure whenever you're with me you will always be safe.

You: Thanks.

James: No problem. The fact that you feel safe when we're together makes me happy.

You: Yeah well I need to get back to my dorm. I need to finish me essay.

James: Oh yeah sorry I forgot.

*James opens the door for you then gets in on the other side*

James: Wait I have one quick question.

You: What is it?

James: Did you have a good time?

You: Yeah, it was great I really miss going out and stuff.

James: Can we do this again sometime soon?

You: Yeah but only if you want to. I don't want to make it like you have to.

James: No, I'd be glad to be able to take you out again.

You: Wow. Really?

James: Yeah. You know you're a very cute, shy, and beautiful girl.

*you look away and try to hide that you're blushing badly*

James: Are you okay?

You: Yeah sorry.

*You turn around still with a bright red complexion on your face

*James smiles*

You: Can we go now?

James: Yeah.

*James drives you to the front of the school where your dorm room is*

James: Do you want me to walk you to your room?

You: No thanks, I'll be alright.

James: Are you sure?

You: Yeah.

*James hands you your bag then you get out and James watches you walk inside to make sure you get in safely*

*As you're walking up closer to the main door there are two guys. One is walking around in a circle talking on the phone while the other is leaning up against the wall listening to his iPod. As you walk in James starts the car to drive away. The guy with the phone hangs up and looks towards the guy with the iPod. One of them comes up behind you and picks you up, then you start screaming and he covers your mouth*

*James stops the car and runs over to you. He grabs the guy that's covering your mouth and pushes him against the wall. As he's getting up James pushes you slightly towards the door for you to go to the car.*

* As you're walking to the car crying your ex-boyfriend is walking out of the building from dropping off his girlfriend. He walks faster to catch up to you.*

Jake: (your name)?

You: Jake?

Jake: Yeah. Are you going to be okay?

You: Yeah I hope so.

*James gets distracted for a second when he sees you walking with Jake and he gets punched in the arm. James punches back both guys with more force and they try to fight back but there losing energy quickly. Meanwhile Jake walks you over to the car so you can rest. He opens the door for you and you sit and rest.*

Jake: Who are you here with?

You: My date James.

Jake: Oh.

*His phone beeps and he checks it.*

Jakes: Wow. Really? Are you kidding me?

You: What's wrong?

Jake: My girlfriend just broke up with me because I was walking with you.

You: Oh my god. I'm sorry, it's my fault. Do you want me to tell her that you were just helping me?

Jake: No it's okay. If she can't just trust me that I was just only helping you then she's just a waste of my time.

You: Are you sure?

Jake Yeah it's fine. Right now I'm just worried about you.

You: Don't be I'm fine. Probably just a few scrapes.

*James walks back over to the car.*

You: James, are you going to be okay?

James: Yes, most likely a few bruises and cuts but that's okay. As long as you're okay.

*James looks towards Jake*

James: Who are you?

Jake: I'm Jake (your name)'s ex-boyfriend.

James: Oh well thanks for helping her I really appreciate it.

Jake: No problem. Well I'm going to go now.

You: Bye.

Jake: Bye.

James: Peace.

*Jakes starts walking away to his car and you watch him walking away.*

James: You okay?

You: Yeah, sorry.

James: Did things end bad with him or something?

You: Actually I don't remember.

James: Do you still have feelings for him?

You: I don't think we should talk here.

James: Don't worry those guys won't be back any time.

You: I know but I really need to get to bed.

*You start to get up*

James: No, (your name). Why don't you come and sleep over my house tonight just to be safe.

You: I thank you for caring about my safety but I think I'll be fine.

James: I don't think you're comfortable here though. With those girls who come here just to party and have fun. I highly doubt that you're going to be able to study let alone sleep. So I promise you if you come with me you'll be safe and comfortable.

You: But we hardly know each other.

James: I know that but there's something different about you that I can't explain.

You: Can you try to explain?

James: Yes if you at least consider staying over at my house with me.

You: Okay deal.

James: So uhh when you dropped your book. When our hands touched and eyes met I don't know I had this feeling that you were someone I could trust and I guess maybe you would call it "Love at First Sight".

*You take a moment to take in what he just said.*

You: You really felt that?

James: Yes I swear I wouldn't lie about something like this. I would never lie at all.

You: In that case I literally felt the same as what you just said…


	3. Chapter 3

James: Are you serious?

You: Yes, why would I lie about something like this?

James: I don't know. It's just that I've met a lot of girls that have told me they felt the same when I told them that I loved them the first time I saw them. I just really don't want to waste my time with someone that is just going to lie about how they really feel.

You: Well I know for sure that I will never lie to you no matter what.

James: I know you won't.

You: How do you know that?

James: I don't but with you I feel that I can trust you with no doubt.

You: Really?

James: Yes.

You: Thanks, that really means a lot.

James: Well I try. We should probably head over to my place and get some sleep.

You: Yeah I guess so.

James: You don't have to but I think it would be a better decision because from the sound of that party up there I don't think you'll be able to sleep.

You: Heh now you're trying to persuade me.

James: Well yeah I have to at least try right?

You: Yeah I know and you have a good point.

James: I do?... I mean yeah of cores' I do.

*you laugh quietly*

*James smiles at you*

James: Your laugh and smile are so cute.

*you lightly blush*

*James helps you up and walks you to the other side of the car…and drives over to his place*

*James helps you out of the car and walks you into his house*

James: Well this is my house, not much but what really matters is that you're here with me and I know you'll be safe.

*You smile*

James: You seem happy.

You: I am because I finally met someone who actually really cares about me.

James: What about your parents or sisters and brothers?

*James takes your hand and walks you over to the couch to sit down*

You: I'm an only child and my parents left me after I turned 18. After that I was working three jobs just to pay the bills, I barely had enough money to buy what I needed.

James: What? Really?

You: Yeah, my parents never really cared what I did.

James: Wow you must have had a tough life.

You: Well I was able to do whatever I wanted but I took the choice to be good and not get into trouble.

James: Wow I don't think I would have been able to do something like that. I probably would of gone crazy I mean since like I would of have had that freedom of nobody telling me what to do.

You: Well, You're lucky you have a family that loves and cares about you. I really don't think I'll ever know what it's like to have a loving family or even to be loved at all.

James: Don't be too sure of that, at least not yet.

You: I'll do my best.

James: That's all I ask of you.

*You softly yawn*

James: Looks like someone's tired.

You: Yeah I had a long day.

James: Come with me so you can get some sleep.

*James takes your hand helping you up and walks you over to the guest room*

James: Here's the room. If you need anything my room's across the hall.

You: Uh do you think you have something I can borrow to sleep in?

James: Yeeeah sure I don't know if they will fit you or if they'll be comfortable but you may borrow anything.

You: Thanks.

*James starts walking to his room and you follow behind*

James: Well here's what I have.

*you look around and take a pair of green pajama bottoms and a green t-shirt*

James: You find something?

You: Yeah.

James: Great. Do you need an extra pillow or blanket?

You: No thanks, I'm going to get changed and get some rest.

*James takes off his shirt revealing his abs then he turns to you*

James: Oh Sorry I thought you had already walked out.

*James quickly puts his shirt back on*

You: It's fine.

James: Alright.

*He takes off his shirt as you walk out*

*You go to the guest room and get to bed as dose James in his room…


	4. Chapter 4

…*Next morning James wakes up at 9:00 am and he showers and gets ready for the day*

*After he's done he waits for you to wake up*

*You wake up an hour later at 10:00 am then fix your hair a little and walk over to the living room*

James: Morning sleepy head.

*James smiles*

You: I'm sorry it's just…

*James interrupts you*

James: No need to explain. I'm going to guess and say that this is probably the first time you were able to get some real sleep.

You: Yeah.

James: So did you sleep good?

You: Yeah, better than ever.

James: That's great to hear.

You: Yeah.

James: Do you have clothes to take a shower and stuff?

You: Yeah, I always have an extra pair of clothes… That probably sounds really stupid.

James: No, it's actually really smart of you.

You: Yeah, I bring them with me just in case.

James: Yeah. Hey uhmm do you think you would want to… I guess stay here with me?

You: uhh, what do you mean?

James: I'm asking if you would want to be my roommate.

You: No, I can't.

James: Why not?

You: I still have school.

James: I know but, look just think about it.

You: I will but I don't think I'll say yes.

*You go and take a shower*

*meanwhile James text Kendall*

James: Hey.

Kendall: Hey, whatz up?

James: Nothing much but I have a girl over.

Kendall: Daaaaym in bed with her already?

James: Haha real funny.

Kendall: I was kidding man. So what's her name?

James: Here name is (your name).

Kendall: Wait hold that thought.

James: Ok?

Kendall: Did she stay over with you at your house?

James: Yeah.

Kendall: After your first date with her?

James: Yup.

Kendall: Why?

James: Long story.

Kendall: Well would you care to tell me?

James: Yeah I guess.

Kendall: Well.

James: So I took her to a movie and when I went to drop her off there was these two guys who I guess were going to try and attack her.

Kendall: Go on.

James: So I had to go and get them away from her.

Kendall: So you got into a fight?

James: Yeah, but only a few minor cuts.

Kendall: Was she okay? Since you were making sure they stayed away from her.

James: Yeah, good thing her ex came and helped her get to the car so she could rest.

Kendall: Her ex?

James: Yeah, he happened to be walking by when she was stumbling over to the car.

Kendall: That's kinda' weird.

James: He was just dropping his date off.

Kendall: Oh. So why did she come and stay with you?

James: I guess she lives with some room-mates that don't really care about school and they were having a party. Then I asked if she wanted to stay over at my place so she could at least get one night of good sleep.

Kendall: Wow.

James: Yeah, and I asked her if she wanted to stay with me,

Kendall: Like, move in with you?

James: Yeah.

Kendall: Why?

James: Because, I think she's not happy where she is now.

Kendall: Oh well, I guess that's okay but do you trust her?

James: Yes, more than ever.

Kendall: Well I guess its fine since you trust her.

James: Yeah. Hey can I have a favor?

Kendall: Yeah sure. What is it?

James: Do you mind coming over and staying with (your name) for a while?

Kendall: Can do, but why?

James: I'm going to go pick up her things and I feel rude just leaving her alone because she doesn't want to go back there.

Kendall: Alright I'll be there in a while.

James: Okay.

*You finish showering and getting dressed and walk to the living room combing your hair*

James: How was your shower?

You: It was great. Now I need to start working on my essay.

James: Do you mind if Kendall comes over well I go pick up your rstuff?

You: Yeah that's fine.

James: I just don't want to leave you alone, not that you can't take care of yourself but…

*You interrupt him*

You: I know what you mean.

James: He'll be her in about 15 minutes.

You: Okay. And here's the key.

*You give him the key to your room.

James: What do you need me to get from your room?

You: Oh uhmm everything is in one suit case under my bed…

James: Oh, well what bed is yours?

You: You'll probably know when you get there.

James: Oh uhmm okay.

You: It's the one that's made. The rest of the room is a mess.

James: Oh, okay. Well I'm going to go now, Kendall should be here soon.

You: Alright, and again I really appreciate this.

*James smiles*

James: You're welcome.

*James walks out leaving to go get your stuff 10 minutes later Kendall knocks on the door*

*You open the door with no question of it and you see Kendall for the first time…


	5. Chapter 5

Kendall: Hey.

You: Hi.

*you awkwardly back up and walk over to the couch to work on your essay*

*Kendall closes the door and sits next to you*

Kendall: What are you doing?

You: An essay for school.

Kendall: What's it about?

You: Uhh, It's about how fame makes people change.

Kendall: Oh. Can I read some of it?

You: NO.

Kendall: I'm sorry for asking.

You: No, it's fine it's my fault sorry.

Kendall: Well why can't I read it?

You: It's not really an essay.

Kendall: Then what is it?

You: It's a story.

Kendall: About what?

You: A love story.

Kendall: Hmmm.

You: What are you thinking?

Kendall: Oh nothing.

*You start typing then you get writers block and stop*

Kendall: So are you and James are together?

You: Uhhmm yeah.

Kendall: You don't seem too sure about that.

You: I know it's because like we haven't really talked about it and we've only had one date.

Kendall: Alright that's completely understandable.

You: Yeah.

Kendall: Can I borrow your phone real quick?

You: Yeah sure.

*You hand it to him*

*Kendall looks threw your contacts*

Kendall: Who's Honey? Is that your ex or something?

You: Uhh.

Kendall: Oh never mind.

You: Whos contact is it?

Kendall: How do you not know? It's James'.

You: I don't remember putting his contact in as "Honey" let alone having his number.

Kendall: Well I guess he put his number on here for you.

*Kendall scrolls down the contacts*

Kendall: Jake?

You: That's my ex.

Kendall: Did things end bad or something?

You: Not really.

Kendall: What happened then?

You: I don't know exactly, it just didn't work out.

Kendall: Complicated?

You: Yeah.

Kendall: Did he cheat?

You: No.

Kendall: Oh well that's good. Well not like that but you know what I mean.

You: Yeah I know.

Kendall: Do you mind if I add my number?

You: Yeah it's fine.

*Kendall adds his number and gives you your phone back*

Kendall: May I have your number?

You: Yeah.

*He hands you his phone*

*you add your number then hand it back to him*

*20 minutes later James is back*

James: (your name) I have something for you.

You: What is it?

*You walk up to him*

*He opens your hand and gives you a key*

James: Here's the key to my

*Kendall interrupts*

Kendall: What the "Key to your heart"?

James: Uh Kendall?

Kendall: Sorry.

James: Here's the key to my house.

You: Are you sure you want to give this to me?

Kendall: Just take it already.

James: Kendall, you okay man?

Kendall: Yeah, just leave me alone.

*Kendall walks out and slams the door…


	6. Chapter 6

You: Is he okay?

James: I have no idea but I'll talk to him later.

You: I wonder why he just left like that though.

James: Did anything happen when I was gone?

You: No, nothing at all.

James: Did you talk about him having a girlfriend or anything like that?

You: Nope.

James: Well what did you two talk about?

You: Nothing really just about us.

James: Us or us?

You: Us as in me and you.

James: What about us?

You: He asked if we were together.

James: What did you say?

You: I said "Yeah".

James: You don't seem confident about that answer.

You: It's because I'm not.

James: Why?

You: Because we only been on one date.

James: Oh. Well I want to do something for you.

You: What is it?

James: I want to take you shopping.

You: What? Why?

James: You don't have much and I want you to have what you couldn't before.

You: Meaning?

James: I know that you can't afford much and I want you to get what you want.

You: But then I feel like I would just be using you and I don't want that.

James: Don't worry you're not using me. All I want to do is help you.

You: Are you sure?

James: Yes, never been more sure in my life. And one more thing I'm definitely sure you are the girl I've been looking for.

You: Really? Why?

James: Yes, because you don't look at me like I'm this big star, you see me as a person and that's important. I don't know how many times I've thought a girl loved me for the person I am rather than what I am according to the media.

You: Wow that means a lot. I'm surprised myself that you would be interested in me in any way but when you asked me out I was kind of' caught off guard.

James: Yeah I noticed that but I mean you really are a very cute, smart, shy girl I couldn't pass that up.

*He smiles at you*

*you smile and lightly blush*

You: I feel bad about Kendall though.

James: I know me too. I wonder what's going on.

You: Maybe you should call him.

James: Yeah.

*James calls Kendall but he doesn't answer*

You: Let me try and call him.

*James hands you his phone*

You: On my phone.

*you hand the phone back to him*

James: You have his number?

You: Yeah he put it in my phone earlier.

James: Oh.

*you call Kendall and he answers*

Kendall: Hey, beautiful.

You: Hey.

Kendall: What's up?

You: Are you okay?

Kendall: I am now.

You: Well what happened earlier?

Kendall: Tell James you're going for a walk and meet me around the block and I'll pick you up.

You: O-okay?

Kendall: Alright, I'll see you there.

You: okay. Bye.

*you both hang up*

James: What did he say?

You: He said he's fine now but I'm going to go for a walk.

James: You want me to go with you?

You: No thanks.

James: Okay but if you wonder off to far and need me to pick you up or anything call me.

You: I will don't worry.

James: Okay.

*you grab your phone and walk out around the block and meet Kendall and he picks you up…


	7. Chapter 7

*Kendall takes you over to his house and walks you in*

You: So why did you bring me here?

Kendall: Because I need to talk to you.

You: Okay about what?

Kendall: Here, take a seat.

You: Okay, thanks.

*you take a seat next to Kendall in the living room*

You: So about what?

Kendall: You know me right?

You: No, not personally.

Kendall: What?

You: I said I don't know you personally. I just met you today.

Kendall: You got to be kidding me.

You: I'm pretty sure I'm not.

*Kendall gets up and throws the side table down out of anger*

*you stand up quickly*

You: I…I should go.

Kendall: No! Don't sit down.

*you listen to him because you're scared*

*You speak in a low tone*

You: Kendall, are you okay?

Kendall: No, I'm not okay!

*He pushes over a lamp and the glass shatters as each piece of glass hits the floor. Kendall steps away as if he did nothing and you're scared*

Kendall: You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?

You: No, I'm sorry.

Kendall: Your ass better be sorry!

*Kendall knocks over the couch next to you*

Kendall: How do you not know that I had a crush on you in high school?

You: High school? What?

Kendall: We went to school together and you don't even remember me!

You: I don't remember you at my school.

Kendall: Well you were there and you never talked to me.

You: Well, how the hell am I suppose too know you liked me?

Kendall: You know what? Just get the fuck out and go cry to James!

*You don't say a word and walk out around the block with tears in your eyes and you call James…


	8. Chapter 8

*James answers*

James: Hello.

*You hold back your tear while you're talking to him*

You: James, can you pick me up?

James: Yeah sure where are you?

You: I'm around the block from Kendall's house.

James: Kendall's house? Why are you there?

You: I'll tell you later.

James: Okay, I'm on my way.

You: Okay.

*You stand around trying to hide the fact that you were crying before James gets there*

*10 minutes later James drives up to pick you up*

James: (your name)?

*he gets out of the car and walks up to you by your side*

James: What happened? Why are your eyes red? Were you crying?

You: I'll tell you when we get back to the house.

*James walks you to the car then he drives home with you both silence*

*When you both get home, he walks you in the house and you take a seat on the couch*

*James sits next to you*

James: Do you want some water?

You: No thanks.

James: Are you sure?

You: Yeah I'm sure, thanks.

James: So what happened, why were you at Kendall's house?

You: When I called him he said that he was fine I guess since I called him? I don't know. He got mad I guess because were together.

James: But why would he be mad about that?

You: I guess we went to school together and he had a crush on me. I really don't get why he would think that I would know that he liked me because I was always alone in high school.

James: Maybe it was someone else that looks like you.

You: No, it had to of had been me because he wouldn't of got mad like the way he did.

James: He got mad? What did he do?

You: He was knocking things over and broke a lamp.

James: Oh my god. Are you okay?

You: Yeah I'm fine.

James: I guess he's jealous.

You: Yeah.

James: Well I don't know what to do about this. I really want this to cause a fight.

You: What is that suppose too mean? You're going to break up with me aren't you? You know what just forget me. I'll leave.

*you walk out of the house slamming the door behind you and James follow you*

James: No, that's not what I was going to do!

You: Leave me alone.

*you run away from him crying…


	9. Chapter 9

James: Where are you going?

You: Somewhere where I can cry, don't follow me.

*James walks away and sighs*

*you continue walking away eventually you're 10 blocks away from James' house and only one house away from Logan's*

*You pass by Logan's house and he walks up to you*

Logan: Are you okay?

*You turn around to see who's talking to you*

You: Logan?

Logan: Yeah.

You: What are you talking to me?

Logan: I want to make sure you're okay.

You: Why? You don't know me.

Logan: I know but I didn't want to just let you go on crying.

You: That's really sweet.

*You smile for a brief second then it fades away the next second*

Logan: Do you want a glass of water or something?

You: Uhh yeah please if it doesn't cause you any trouble.

Logan: It won't but I think you should come in.

You: Are you sure?

Logan: Yes.

*Logan walks you in and locks the door behind him*

Logan: I just didn't want any fan-girls running in here.

You: That's understandable.

*Logan gets you a glass of water and hands it to you*

You: Thanks.

Logan: No problem.

*You take a drink*

Logan: Take a seat.

*You sit down with Logan in his kitchen*

Logan: If you don't mind me asking. Why were you crying? Wait before that what's your name?

You: (your name)

Logan: That's a very pretty name.

*You lightly blush and Logan smiles*

You: Thanks.

Logan: You're welcome. So why were you crying?

You: I know this is going to sound crazy but I was with James.

Logan: James?

You: Yeah, we went out the other night.

Logan: Hmm I wonder why he never told me about you.

You: And uhmm he let me stay over his house because he seen that where I was living that I wasn't happy and he got in a fight because of me.

Logan: A fight? James would never fight unless he feels it's something he has to.

You: He did it to keep me safe, these guys I think were planning to rape me.

*Logan holds your hand lightly and looks at you*

Logan: That just means he really cares about you.

You: I know but that's not the problem. Look Kendall came over earlier and he got mad over something and he left slamming the door behind him.

Logan why was he mad?

You: Well after that James called him to see if he was okay but he didn't answer. Then I tried calling him and he answered saying that he was fine now that I was talking to him and he told me to meet him around the block so he can take me his house to talk. So I told James that I was going for a walk so I could go with Kendall to see what was up with him. When I got there he got all crazy when I told him I don't remember him going to my high school. He said that he had a crush on me and he got even more mad when I said that I didn't know that he liked me. He was throwing things around the house.

Logan: Wow, Kendall must have been jealous or something because I know he wouldn't just do that out of anger.

You: Then I called James to pick me up and I was telling him what happened with Kendall. And he said that he really doesn't want this to cause a fight and I got mad and left because I thought that meant he was going to break up with me.

Logan: I know where you're coming from but you should of gave him a chance to talk.

You: I know I feel so bad right now. I know for sure were over now.

*You start tearing*

Logan: Don't worry James isn't going to just let you slip away because of this I know he will understand why you were mad. Trust me, me and him have been friends for a long time.

*Logan wipes your tears away*

Logan: Everything will be fine.

You: I hope so.

Logan: Now do you want me to take you back to James' house or do you want to stay over for the night?

You: I want to stay with you for the night.

Logan: Okay, but I warn you Carlos is going to come over and were going to be playing Call of Duty so it might get crazy.

*Logan laughs a bit*

You: That's alright, I could you a few laughs.

*You smile*

Logan: You can take the guest room its across from mine.

You: Okay, thanks.

*You lean over to hug him*

Logan: It's my pleasure to help out a friend,

*Logan smiles*

You: This means a lot to me.

Logan I know. Now are you okay with having pizza for dinner for tonight?

You: Yeah that's fine with me.

Logan: Great.

*You and Logan talk for a while more and then he calls Carlos to come over…Carlos knocks on the door and Logan opens the door…


	10. Chapter 10

Carlos: Hey man.

Logan: Hey.

*Carlos walks in, shuts the door and takes a seat on the couch*

Carlos: You have a date over? I'm sorry I didn't know. If I knew I would of worn something nicer.

Logan: No, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce you. This is (your name).

Carlos: Hey, nice to meet you (your name). By the way you have a very nice name.

*Carlos smiles at you and you lightly blush*

You: Thanks.

Carlos: Logan, you're a very lucky guy.

Logan: Actually, this is James' girl.

Carlos: Oh sorry my apologies.

You: It's okay.

Carlos: Wait, why aren't you with James then?

You: Just a little fight.

Logan: I don't think she wants to talk about it anymore.

You: Yeah.

Carlos: Well are you okay now?

You: Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for caring.

Carlos: You're welcome, any time. Here let me give you my number.

You: Uhmm, okay.

*you both exchange numbers and pass each other's phone back*

Logan: Carlos, can I talk to you in the kitchen?

Carlos: Yeah sure buddy.

*Carlos and Logan walk over to the kitchen*

Carlos: What is it?

Logan: Why does it seem like you're flirting with her?

Carlos: Why are you so mad? Do you like her or something?

Logan: Yes but you don't see me flirting with her.

Carlos: I'm not flirting with her. I was just getting her number. Are you jealous? Here let me see your phone.

*Carlos takes Logan's phone off the counter and puts your number in his phone then he puts in back on the counter*

Carlos: There all better now?

Logan: No, but we both know she's James' girl so let's just leave it at that and forget all this.

Carlos: Okay but I don't see why you made this such a big deal. Now let's go destroy some zombies.

Logan: Alright man.

*Logan and Carlos walk back over to the living room and take a seat on each side of you*

Carlos: Are we going to play teams with other people or just us?

Logan: Let's play teams. (your name), do you want to play?

You: No thanks.

Carlos: Are you sure? It will be fun, I'll protect you.

*Carlos wraps his arm around you*

Logan: I'll protect you too.

*Logan smiles at you*

You: No thanks guys. I think I'm just going to go lay down for a while.

Carlos: Oh, okay.

You: Thanks for everything again Logan.

*You walk over to the guest room and stare at your phone thinking about calling James*

*Mean while*

Logan: See what you did Carlos?

Carlos: What did I do?

Logan: why did you put your arm around her?

Carlos: I was just trying to make her feel safe. What about you man?

Logan: I thought we both agreed that we were going to accept that she's not either of ours.

Carlos: I know but I guess I couldn't help but flirt with her.

Logan: Its fine but you need to control yourself better.

Carlos: I will now can we just play now?

Logan: Yeah man.

*Carlos and Logan play Call of Duty*

* You sit in the room crying waiting to see if James calls you…


	11. Chapter 11

*an hour later James calls you and you close the door and answer*

You: James?

James: Yeah.

*Meanwhile Logan and Carlos hear the door close and pause the game*

Logan: What are we doing?

Carlos: I guess we both wanted to see why (your name) closed the door.

Logan: James probably called her and she wants some privacy.

Carlos: True. But I wonder what they're talking about.

Logan: Why do you care?

Carlos: So I can know if I have a chance with her or not.

Logan: I doubt she would date you.

Carlos: Why not? I'm hot.

Logan: Okay man that's just awkward.

Carlos: Yeah but it's true.

Logan: To be honest I think she would date me.

Carlos: Why you?

Logan: I don't know it just seems like she would like someone like me.

Carlos: Yeah sure what ever man let's just play.

Logan: Oh yeah sure.

*Logan and Carlos continue playing…meanwhile*

You: What made you want to call me?

James: I felt bad that I just let you go on walking alone. I shouldn't of done that but you told me to leave you alone and I just didn't want to anger you anymore.

You: I know its okay I'm fine.

James: Where are you?

You: I'm with Logan.

James: Oh, you moved on already.

You: No James I wouldn't do that to you.

James: What are you two doing?

You: Logan and Carlos are playing Call of Duty.

James: Where are you?

You: I'm in the guest room.

James: Do you want me to come pick you up?

You: No, not just yet.

James: Are you sure about that?

You: Yes just a little while longer.

James: Okay call me whenever you're ready to come home.

You: I will.

James: I miss you.

You: I miss you too.

James: I'll see you later when I pick you up, Okay?

You: Okay. Bye.

James Bye.

*You and James hang up then you wipe your tears away and open the door again. You lay down and listen to music for a while*

*Meanwhile*

Logan: I think this game is over now.

Carlos: Why?

Logan: It's 10:00pm.

Carlos: Oh shit. Already?

Logan: Yeah.

Carlos: I need to get going.

*Carlos gets up and heads to the door*

Carlos: See ya' tomorrow.

Logan: Alright. Bye.

*Carlos leaves and Logan locks the door and turns off the t.v.*

*Logan goes over to the guest room and knocks on the wall*

Logan: (your name)? You mind if I come in?

You: Yeah sure come in.

*Logan walks in and takes a seat on the bed next to you*

Logan: How are you feeling?

You: I'm fine babe.

*Logan smiles*

Logan: What do you want to do now that Carlos is gone.

You: Nothing.

Logan: Nothing? Are you sure about that beautiful?

*Logan smiles at you*

You: Yeah I'm sure.

Logan: Your lips look really soft.

You: Yeah, they…

*Logan interrupts you by softly kissing you…


	12. Chapter 12

*You pull away from him and sit on the edge of the bed facing the wall*

Logan: I-I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself.

*You don't say anything*

Logan: I don't know why but I really like you. You're just a really sweet girl.

*You get up and walk outside in the dark and Logan follows you*

Logan: Where are you going?

You: Don't talk to me. You just made my life harder.

*You call your James to pick you up*

Logan: I'm sorry okay. It was never my intention to kiss you.

You: I heard you already you're sorry but I don't forgive you. Leave it at that.

*Logan stays standing at the front door to make sure you're safe until James drives up*

*Logan then goes inside and shuts the door while you get in the car*

James: Why were you out here alone?

You: I wasn't Logan was standing by the front door.

James: Why so far away?

You: Stop this isn't 20 questions okay.

*James doesn't say anything and drives back to his place*

*You think to yourself on the way: How did I get into all this drama?*

*James thinks to himself: I hope she's okay.*

*When you get home you go right to bed without saying a word*

*James texts Logan*

James: Hey Logan.

Logan: Yeah? Watz up?

James: Was (your name) okay when she left?

Logan: Uhh yeeeah.

James: Really? Tell me the truth.

Logan: Okay. Look I seen her in the room and she looked like she needed a hug so I sat with her.

James: Okay. And?

Logan: I guess I had some stupid crazy thought that she liked me and I…

James: And you what?

Logan: I kissed her…

James: You kissed her? How could you?

Logan: I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself.

James: That is no excuse she's my girlfriend!

Logan: Why are you just getting mad at me for? Carlos was flirting with her too.

James: Carlos too?

Logan: Yeah.

James: Did he kiss her?

Logan: No.

James: Well now I know who my real friends are.

Logan: James, I swear I didn't mean to.

James: YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M DONE WITH YOUR CRAP! I'M QUITTING BIG TIME RUSH!

Logan: NO! You can't do that! You can't forget about all our fans! They will be crushed when they find out BTR is over.

James: Well that's why I'll tell them it's your fault FOR RUINING MY LIFE!

Logan: That one kiss isn't going to ruin your life!

James: YES IT WILL! NOW SHE PROBABLY LOVES YOU!

Logan: Calm down man all you need to do is talk to her in the morning and everything will be fine.

*James throws his phone on the floor*

*James walks in your room*

James: (your name)? Are you awake?

You: Now I am.

James: I'm sorry for waking you.

*James walks closer toward you and picks you up*

You: Where are you taking me?

*James takes you to his room and sits you on his bed and starts kissing you as you're slowly leaning down on your back as he kisses you…


	13. Chapter 13

*You gently push him off you*

You: What, what are you doing?

James: I was kissing you.

You: I know that but just get off of me.

*James steps away*

*You get up and walk away*

James: Where are you going?

You: Home.

James: You are home though.

You: No I'm not, if I was home I would feel safe.

James: But you are safe here with me.

You: I was until you brought me to your room and took advantage of me or whatever the hell that was.

James: I'm sorry it's that I'm mad that you and Logan kissed when I'm your boyfriend and we haven't even kissed yet.

You: How did you know that Logan kissed me?

James: He told me.

You: It was just an innocent kiss.

James: But I'm starting to think you don't like me anymore.

You: Well if that's how you feel than I guess it's over.

James: No you can't do that. You know what we need this to get settled.

*James takes your phone and texts Kendall, Carlos and Logan to come over*

You: Why'd you use my phone?

James: Because I know they'll come if you told them to.

You: Oh.

*15 minutes later they all get there*

Logan: (Your name), ARE YOU OKAY?

You: James, what did you tell them?

James: Don't worry about it.

Kendall: I GOT HERE AS SOON AS I COULD! ARE YOU OKAY?

Carlos: I'M HERE (your name). ARE YOU OKAY?

You: What the hell did you tell them?

James: I told them you were hurt.

You: Why the fuck would you even say something like that?

James: Who cares, it got them here. Right?

*You don't say anything*

James: So who are you going to choose?

You: choose? What the Fuck are you talking about?

James: You have to choose who you're going to date.

Logan: You can't make her decide that just right here and now she needs time to think.

Kendall: No, she doesn't need time I already know me and (your name) are meant for each other.

Carlos: No, we all know she's going to pick me.

James: No, she's going to pick me.

*James takes off his shirt as way to convince you to choose him*

*Kendall and Carlos do the same all trying to convince you*

You: You know what, Logan is right I need time to think.

*You get up and walk to your room with everyone following you but Logan who is giving you your space that you deserve*

Kendall: Sweetie, where are you going.

Carlos: Baby, don't leave me. I'll miss you too much.

James: Cuite, come back and sit with me.

You: Don't you turds understand I need some space and time to myself. It seems like Logan is the only one who understands!

James/Kendall/Carlos: NO! I understand!

*You close and lock the door then you call your ex as tears start falling down your eyes…


	14. Chapter 14

*James, Kendall and Carlos walk out of the hallway back to the living room*

*Meanwhile*

Jake: Hello?

You: Jake?

Jake: Yeah.

You: I need help

Jake: What's wrong?

You: James, Kendall and Carlos are fighting about me.

Jake: Well first you need to calm down. Everything will be fine. This is what I think you should do.

You: What do I do?

Jake: You need to talk to them all but in private.

You: Okay but what is that going to do?

Jake: I think if you talk to them alone they would be calmer and accept whatever your decision is.

You: And what if they don't?

Jake: I don't think that's going to happen. Trust me and if something does happen I'm pretty sure Logan would protect you.

You: So are you saying you think I should pick Logan?

Jake: No, it's your decision. You decide whatever you think is right for you. All I'm saying is that when you talk to them alone that they will understand that they can't force you to choose them.

You: Yeah, you're right. Thanks for your help.

Jake: Any time.

You: Okay I'll talk to you later bye.

Jake: Bye.

*You walk out back to the living room*

Kendall: So did you decide yet?

You: No, but I need to all of you in private, alone.

Kendall: Well who do you want first?

You: James.

*you and James walk over to his room and shut the door. You both take a seat on the bed*

James: I'm sorry about earlier, I really am. If you don't want to give me another chance I understand.

You: James, you're not a bad guy. I know why you were upset but you know you didn't have to just take action. You could of just told me you were upset about it.

James: Hmm so you think I'm a good guy.

*James smiles and puts your hand on his abs. Then he gets up and walks out*

*Kendall walks in after and closes the door behind him then sits beside you*

Kendall: I'm sorry I was angry earlier. I should of known it wasn't possible that you would of know about the crush I have on you. If you don't give me a chance it'll be fine. I can't have everything I want and that's understandable

You: I respect why you were angry and I don't want to hurt you.

Kendall: So you're not picking me are you?

You: At this moment I don't know. I still have to talk to Logan and Carlos.

Kendall: I see.

*Kendall hugs you then walks out as Carlos walks in and shuts the door and sits with you*

Carlos: I'm sorry for flirting with you. I couldn't help myself you're just really beautiful but I guess I should of respected that you were taken and controlled myself.

You: It's okay now. It's over and done with. There are plenty of other beautiful, smart girls out there.

Carlos: I know but the hard part is finding one. I just really like you.

*Carlos kisses your then walks out as Logan walks in closing the door behind him*

Logan: Hey.

*Logan smiles at you then sits next to you*

You: What are you smiling at?

Logan: You, just trying to lighten the mood.

You: This really isn't right.

Logan: I know. No girl should have to choose a guy without knowing them first.

You: I choose you Logan…


	15. Chapter 15

Logan: What?

You: look I have an idea.

Logan: And what is that?

You: Does James usually get a new girlfriend right after a break up?

Logan: Uh yeah.

You: Well do you think if he really does love me that he would stay single and see if I would come back for him?

Logan: Yes, but what does that have to do with choosing me?

You: We could pretend to be together and then break up and if he tries asking me out then I'll go out with him.

Logan: You know this is a crazy idea. Right?

You: Yeah I know but do it for me please?

*You lean over and kiss Logan then pull away*

Logan: Okay I'll do it.

You: Really? Are you sure?

Logan: Yes. On the plus side we can get to know each other better.

*Logan smiles at you and you smile too*

You: How long do you think we should do this for?

Logan: A week. Now you have to go tell them that you're going to pick me.

You: Okay.

*Logan walks out back to the living room and you follow behind him*

James: So did you decide?

You Yes. I choose Logan.

Logan: Me?

You: Yes.

James/Kendall/Carlos: Congrats buddy.

Logan: You guys aren't mad?

Kendall: No. We all agreed that we would respect (your name)'s decision.

Carlos: And we shouldn't of been fighting in the first place we were acting like we were 5.

Logan: That's great. James, are you going to be okay?

James: Yeah I'm fine.

Kendall/Carlos: I have to go now.

*Kendall and Carlos hug you and Logan then leave*

*James gets your stuff and hands it to Logan*

James: Take care of her. Please.

*James looks at Logan then down at you and walks away*

*Logan puts your stuff in the car as you get in*

*He drives to his house both in complete silence. He takes your stuff and brings you inside*

Logan: This is my place.

*He puts your stuff down in the guest room then you follow him to his room*

Logan: Do you want to talk for a bit?

You: Yeah.

*You and Logan sit on the bed comfortably*

You: Did you hear what James said?

Logan: Yeah. "Take care of her."

You: He's really crushed about this.

Logan: I'm not sure.

You: Is this a bad idea?

Logan: Sweetie, it's your decision, it's a tough one but it's all up to you.

You: I know but I want your opinion.

Logan: Well he could of just meant it in a friendly way.

You: Meaning?

Logan: Meaning that he's going to be okay but he cares about you.

You: Okay but do you think we should still do this.

Logan: Yes because if he does stay single for you then you will know for sure he loves you. And if he does get a girlfriend and It gets serious then…

You: Don't say that please.

Logan: Sorry. But if it does happen well maybe we could be together.

You: That's really sweet but I would feel like I'm using you as a backup or something.

Logan: That wouldn't be true though because we would love each other.

You: True but I don't want to think that far ahead.

Logan: Understood. So how is James going to know when we break up?

You: We need to do it in front of him during your lunch break on set or something.

Logan: Okay well who's going to break up with who?

You: You break up with me.

Logan: How do you want me to do that?

You: You're an actor aren't you?

Logan: Right.

You: The thing we won't act is when we kiss.

Logan: Were going to kiss?

You: Yes.

*Logan smiles*

You: When were in front of James though.

Logan: Well are we going to practice?

*You laugh a little*

You: Sorry but no. We are just going to do whatever is right at the moment.

Logan: Okay, sounds good to me. Now let's get some rest.

You: Can I sleep in here with you?

Logan: Yeah sure.

*You and Logan fall asleep in each other's arms…


	16. Chapter 16

*…next morning you and Logan shower and get ready*

Logan: Are you ready for our first day of being a couple?

You: You bet I am.

Logan: Before we go are you sure you want to do this?

You: I'm sure.

Logan: Okay.

*…You and Logan are at the set to film the last episode of the season*

*James and Kendall are already done filming their first scene as Carlos is starting his*

James: Why did he bring her?

Kendall: Well for one thing she's his girlfriend.

James: I think they're trying to make me jealous.

Kendall: You can do the same.

James: How?

Kendall: The last scene you have to kiss that one girl.

James: Okay?

Kendall: Then after you can ask her out and there you go jealous.

James: Do you think it will work?

Kendall: Yeah man.

James: Well she is cute.

Kendall: It should be easy then.

*meanwhile*

You: What do you think Kendall and James are talking about?

Logan: I have no clue.

You: I hope they aren't planning anything.

Logan: I don't think they would do that.

You: I hope not.

Logan: I have to go film the next scene.

*You whisper* You: Kiss me.

*Logan softly kisses you then pulls away and smiles at you and walks onto the set for the scene*

*James sees you two kiss*

*James thinks to himself: Why did she have to do that right in front of me?*

Director: James we need you on set for filming.

*James walks up on set*

Director: Action!

Erica: James?

James: Yeah?

Erica: I know we just met but...

*James interrupts Erica by leaning in and softly kissing her the pulls away looking into her eyes…

Director: Cut! And we're done.

James: Were you nervous?

*Erica's real name is Ashley*

Ashley: No, not at all you made it easy.

James: Did you enjoy it?

Ashley: Sure, I enjoy kissing hot guys.

*Ashley laughs a little…*

You: Logan, is he flirting with her?

Logan: I think they're both flirting with each other.

You: This is not a good start to this whole plan thing.

*Kendall walks up behind you*

Kendall: What plan?

*You look at Logan*

Logan: Our plans for tonight.

Kendall: Oh.

*Kendall walks away*

You: I'm scared they're going to get together.

Logan: Don't worry if anything he is probably using her to make you jealous.

You: I hope so, I just want to go home now.

Logan: Okay, we will.

*Logan drives you both home in silence…


	17. Chapter 17

*You and Logan go inside and take a seat on the couch*

You: Logan.

Logan: Yeah.

You: I'm scared.

Logan: Of what?

You: What if James falls in love Ashley?

Logan: To honest I don't think that's going to happen.

You: Why not?

Logan: Yes she's pretty and all but you have the great personality; kind, sweet, cute. The list can go on forever but I know for sure he likes you more than anything.

You: Well why doesn't he just tell me that?

Logan: I'm sorry to say but I really don't know.

You: Can we go to the movies tonight?

Logan: Yeah, sure but may I ask why.

You: I heard James asking Ashley if she wanted to go the movies.

Logan: So you want to spy on them?

You: Well I wouldn't say spy, more like checking up on them.

Logan: Well in that case, we're going to the movies.

You: By any chance do you know what movie they're going to see?

Logan: I have no clue.

You: Do you think Carlos would know?

Logan: Yeah maybe.

You: I'm going to call him then.

*You call Carlos*

Carlos: Hello?

You: Carlos?

Carlos: Yeah, who is this?

You: It's me, (your name).

Carlos: Oh

You: Do you know what movie James and Ashley are going to see?

Carlos: Yeah, why?

You: Uhm never mind I remember now, sorry.

Carlos: Okay.

*You both hand up*

Logan: What'd he say?

You: He knows but I said never mind.

Logan: Why?

You: He didn't know it was me who was calling him…

Logan: Did he change his number or something?

You: I don't know.

*Logan checks his phone*

Logan: I guess he did he just sent me a text that he changed it.

You: why though?

Logan: I don't know but uhh he doesn't want you to have his number anymore.

You: Oh, Okay…

Logan: Are you going to be okay?

You: Yeah I'll be fine. Let's just go get ready so we won't be late for the movie.

Logan: Alright, I'll go get in the shower then.

You: Yeah, me too.

*You take a shower…you put on a short sleeveless purple dress and black flats then you do your hair and some light make up*

*Logan showers…he puts on black jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket*

*Logan is in the living room waiting for you then you walk out to the living room with him*

Logan: Wow.

You: What? Is it too much?

Logan: No it's perfect, you're beautiful.

*Logan smiles at you and you blush*

You: Thank you.

Logan: I almost feel like I should be wearing a suit and going to some fancy event with you.

*You laugh softly*

You: You look good by the way.

Logan: Not compared to you though.

*You smile*

Logan: Well let's go.

*Logan takes your hand and walks you out the door…then you get to the theater*

*You whisper to Logan* You: There they are.

*Logan glances towards them to see what movie they're seeing*

You: What movie is it?

Logan: One of stupid those romantic comedies. No offense if you like them.

You: It's alright I hate those movies too.

Logan: You still want to go?

You: Yeah.

Logan: Alright.

*He gets the tickets then takes your hand and walks to your seats. As your walking up to the back James sees you…


	18. Chapter 18

*You look away and whisper to Logan* You: He seen me.

Logan: Don't worry it'll be fine, as long as he doesn't know why we're here.

You: Okay.

*You and Logan take a seat…10 minutes into the movie James wraps his arm around Ashley*

*You and Logan whisper*

You: Look at them.

Logan: Here

*Logan wraps his arm around you*

Logan: Better?

You: Yeah, thanks.

*...20 more minutes into the movie James and Ashley are making out and you look at Logan*

*Logan whispers* Logan: I'm sorry, (your name).

*tears start to tear*

*Logan takes your hand and walks with you out of the theater. As your walking out with Logan James glances up at you tearing…You and Logan get to the car*

Logan: (your name) are you going to be okay?

You: I don't know I just want to go home.

*Logan drives home…you take a seat on the couch and Logan sits next to you*

You: Logan, I don't know if I want to do this anymore.

Logan: You don't have to. I know how hurt you are and I'm sorry.

You: I don't even know why I choose to do this stupid idea.

Logan: I guess at the time you felt like it was going to work.

You: I know but I didn't think I would end up heartbroken.

Logan: It's okay we all do crazy things for people we love.

*your phone starts to ring and Logan checks it*

Logan: It's Kendall.

You: Should I answer?

Logan: Yeah I think so since he texted you like 10 times already.

*Logan gives you your phone and you answer*

You: Hello?

Kendall: (your name)?

You: Yes.

Kendall: Are you okay?

You: Yeeah. Why?

Kendall: I know why James is going out with Ashley.

You: Wait, what? How would you know that?

Kendall: It was my idea, I'm sorry.

You: Your idea to do what?

Kendall: I told him to ask out Ashley so you would be jealous.

You: Oh my god. Are you serious?

Kendall: Yes.

You: Now I need to talk to James badly.

Kendall: Why what is it?

You: I told Logan that I was going to choose him. I did that because if he was going to stay single then maybe he really does love me and if not I would know that I need to move on.

Kendall: That makes sense but you both are now just trying to make each other jealous and I know its not only hurting you but him as well.

You: I know, I have to talk to him soon. Thanks for telling me this.

Kendall: No problem.

You: By the way, do you know why Carlos doesn't want me to have his number?

Kendall: Yeah, he just doesn't want to get in the middle of anything.

You: Oh okay. Well thanks for everything.

Kendall: You're welcome.

You: Bye.

Kendall: Bye.

*You hang up*

You: You heard that right?

Logan: Yeah James was trying to make you jealous too.

You: I have to talk to James.

Logan: I think you need some rest for the night and talk to him in person tomorrow.

You: Okay.

Logan: Do you want to sleep in my room with me or in the guest room?

You: Your room.

*Logan smiles*

You: That's okay right?

Logan: Yeah it's fine.

*You and Logan get changed, get in bed then fall asleep…


	19. Chapter 19

*…next morning you and Logan shower and get ready*

Logan: You ready to go?

You: Yeah, to James' house right?

Logan: Yes.

*Logan starts walking to the door*

You: Logan, wait.

You: Not even a kiss?

Logan: Not even a kiss but if you want to I wouldn't mind.

You: I take that as a yes.

*You and Logan both take a step closer to each other. You wrap your arms around him as he does the same to you. You then softly kiss him and he kisses back then letting you pull away.*

Logan: Thanks.

*You smile.*

You: Was that okay?

Logan: Everything you do is perfect.

*Logan smiles at you*

You: I'm glad you like it.

*You smile*

Logan: Are you ready to go now?

You: Yes.

*Logan drives you over to James' house*

Logan: Do you want me to come with you?

You: I think I should do this alone.

Logan: Right, sorry.

You: It's okay, don't be.

Logan: Well I should get going then.

You: I'll see you soon?

Logan: Yeah, the guys and I have rehearsal for our summer tour well that's if you go with him.

You: I will.

Logan: Alright.

You: Bye.

Logan: Bye.

*You get out of the car and walk up to the door as Logan drives away. You knock on the door and James answers.*

James: Hey.

You: Hi.

James: Are you going to come in?

You: Yeah only if you want me to though.

James: Of course I want you to come in.

*James smiles as you walk in and he closes the door behind you*

James: Take a seat beautiful.

*You take a seat as does James, next to you.*

You: So Kendall told me that...

*James interrupts you*

James He told you what?

You: He told me why you're going out with Ashley..

James: Oh, so you know this whole time I've been trying to make you jealous?

You: Yes but I've been doing the same too. James: What? But remember you picked Logan?

You: I know but I only did that because at the time Logan was the only one who wasn't trying force me to pick him. I had this crazy idea that me and Logan could date for a while to make you jealous and if you really did love me you would wait and see of me and him would work out or not. He agreed to help me but obviously it didn't work.

James: Well to be honest, I probably would of thought the same thing.

You: Really?

James: Yeah...

You: Well uhh what are we going to do about this?

James: What do you mean?

You: Never mind.

James: No, please just tell me.

You: No, it should of been obvious of what I was going to ask.

James: Well it wasn't that obvious since I don't know what you're talking about.

You: Do you seriously not have a clue of what I'm trying to say here?

James: No, not really.

You: What are you going to do about Ashley?

James: I already talked to her about this last night.

You: So did you break up with her?

James: Yes, and she said we can still be friends but I doubt she's going to want to be friends now that she knows that I basically just uses her.

You: Oh, I'm sorry this is all my fault.

James: No, don't be it's okay as long as we're together I'll always be happy.

You: So are we officially back together again?

James: Yes, but I need to do something special for my "Cover Girl".

*You smile*

James: You see what I did there? Cover Girl one of our new singles off the album and you're my cover girl.

*You blush and James smiles*


End file.
